The Seven Solo Sisters
by ZiaRosalyn
Summary: Family drama with the Seven Solo Sisters, Each very different than the other. They have to learn to support each other and build trust inside the family despite difficult times.
1. chapter 1

**A/N:** So this is my first fic! I decided that the legends characters and canons characters weren't really my stick so I made up the 7 Solo sisters! They all are different and fiesty and I love em! Please read and review.

Jade, Jezebelle, Jordynn, Jacelyn, Janelle, Juniper, Jaquetta: invented characters for this fic. Oldest to youngest in list. Sorry if it's hard to keep track at first, they will each have their own personalities develop with the story.

 **Chapter 1**

Jade Solo lounged in her seat at the bar, absentmindedly swirling the amber liquid in her glass. She came to this particular bar on New Alderaan that evening to avoid her 6 pesky younger sisters that lived with her at her family's luxurious penthouse. She was pretty much her parent's full time babysitter as the oldest of their children. As she was continued to doze, the comm unit attached to her belt buzzed indicating it recived a message.

"Jade, we need you home now. Please come quick. -Mom."

That was all the unit said. Her mother hung up before she even knew if she picked up. That was very unlike her mother, she always made sure that her children at least got the message.

Jade clipped her comm unit back to her belt and tossed enough credit chips to pay for her drink and threw the rest of the liquid in the glass down her throat.

The oldest Solo girl hastily made her way back to the Solo's large apartment on New Alderaan. When she unlocked the double doors, the sight she saw was shocking, to saw the least.


	2. Chapter 2

Jade opened the doors to her apartment and what she saw was shocking. Her Uncle Luke was sitting on the large couch with her mother pacing in front of him. She could sense her father and most of her sisters nearby but couldn't see any of them, only her mom and Luke.

"What's going on?" Jade asked, very confused.

"Juniper has been in a coma-like state and we can't figure out why." Her Uncle Luke explains. "She's been uttering your name and her force signature is getting weaker and weaker."

Jade's face pales. Juniper, the second youngest girl at 9 and Jade's closest sister, is in a coma, and her Jedi uncle doesn't know what to do.

"Your father is next to her bed in her room with some of you." Her mom finally interjects, gesturing to the hall Juniper's room is located. Luke stands up beside her and Jade and Luke follow her into the hall.

When her mother opens the door to Juniper's room a the first thing that she sees are a bunch of her sisters all crowded around the bed against the wall. Jacelyn, the middle child at 12, turns away from the bed and runs into their mother's arms.

"Moma." She sobs, "Is she gonna be alright?"

She tentatively pats Jacelyn's back in a tight embrace. "Yes sweetie. She's gonna be just fine."

Jade steps over to her sister and mother and puts a reassuring arm on Jacelyn. "Hey Jace, why don't you go get some sleep now, it's pretty late you know." Jade says in the gentlest tone possible. Jacelyn lossens the hug and steps away from their mom, wiping her tear-stained cheek.

"Okay," Jacelyn says, starting to walk out of the bedroom. When she's almost out the door she turns and says, "fix her, please." almost inaudible and pleading voice.

Jade rushed over to Jacelyn and pulled her distraught sister into a big hug. "She'll be fine. I promise." Jade kisses the top of Jacelyn's head as she retreats to the hall and eventually into her own bedroom.

"Jade, Juniper is calling you again!" Jezebelle exclaims, turning away from the bed of her sister.

Jade turned to face the voice of Jezebelle and a few other sisters.

"Jordynn, Janelle, why don't you go to sleep yourselves and check on Jacelyn and Jaquetta Please."

"Yes Mom." Janelle said for the both of them. She grabbed her older sisters arm and tugged her out of the room at her mothers request.

Jade, Jezebelle, Luke, Leia, and Han were all lined up alongside the side of Juniper, each silently praying she would just wake up.

"Jade, why don't you hold her hand, brush her mind with the force, or just talk to her." Luke suggests.

Jade kneels down and takes Juniper's hand into her own. She doesn't like the idea of entering people's minds using the Force, but if it will help her sister she'd do it, no doubt.

Jade shuts her eyes and calls out the Force. All the Force signatures in the room are strong, except for her father's, because he's not Force-sensitive, and Juniper's. Jade reaches out and calls to her sister, and there is a faint but determined reply.

'I'm coming Juniper!'

'Help! I'm drowning.'

'It's okay, you're just in a trance.'

'Help!'

The conversation through the Force soon turned to one-sided and all Juniper would say is "Help!" or "I'm drowning!"

Jade could see into Juniper's head, she could see that in her head she drowning.

She got close enough to grab her hand and pull her from the water. Jade hulled her up and they both awoke back into consciousness.


End file.
